


'Dogs of the Snow Field'

by qnesha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Bernese Mountain Dogs, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bullying, Canadian Eskimo Dogs, Chinook Dogs, Cooking, Coughing, Dogsledding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Great Pyrenees, Greenland Dogs, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Lost - Freeform, Malamute Husky/Mackenzie River Husky Mix, Medicine, Minor Original Character(s), Musher, Newfoundland, Northern Inuit Dog, Old English Sheepdogs, Original Character(s), Raw Feeding, Returning Home, Samoyed/Chow-Chow Mix, Sewing, Siberian Huskies, Sick Character, Sick Town, Sled-Dogs, Sled-Fixing, Small Towns, Talking Animals, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, antidote, deadly disease, dog race, dogsled race, norwegian forest cat, saint bernard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: The Wintery Town of SnowDrift, a place for sledding, snowball fights, and most of all Dogsled racing. We follow the story about two mix-match dogs, Zander a stubborn and hotheaded Malamute/Mackenzie River Husky Mix, and Silver a competitive and fair-sport Northern Inuit Dog. The two butt heads with each other the whole time, but when a deadly disease strikes the town and Silver's owner, the two must work together and bring back home the antidote, to save the town and her owner.
Relationships: Nia/Dakota, Zander/Silver





	1. Characters

**Silver-3-year-old Northern Inuit Dog**

**Zander-2-year-old Malamute/Mackenzie River Husky Mix**

**Blizzard-2-year-old Siberian Husky**

**Blaze-2-year-old Siberian Husky**

**Comet-3-year-old Greenland Dog**

**Dasher-3-year-old Greenland Dog**

**Echo-2-year-old Chinook Dogs**

**Nova-4-year-old Chinook Dogs**

**Mozart-4-year-old Canadian Eskimo Dog**

**Jasper-3-year-old Canadian Eskimo Dog**

**Cupid-1-year-old Samoyed/Chow-Chow Mix**

**Casper-1-year-old Samoyed/Chow-Chow Mix**

**Cody-3-year-old Norweigan Forest Cat**

* * *

**Dakota Luna Quinn-26 Female Musher, owner of Zander, Blizzard, Blaze, Comet, Dasher, Echo, Nova, Mozart, Jasper, Cupid, and Casper**

**Nia Love Hayes-25-year-old Female Carpenter, owner of Silver and Cody**


	2. 'The Race'

The sun blazed on the wintery blanket of the snow as the cool breeze ran through the open field, it was mid-afternoon and all was at peace until the howls and barks of dogs echoed throughout the open field. Running through the fields were two sled-dog teams neck on neck with each other. On the left side was Dakota's team, filled with champions of the town, with Zander in the lead. On the right was Harley's team that had challenged Dakota to a race, and with his lead dog Gunder. The two were coming close to a gap that was a bit small, exactly too small and only one team could fit. Dakota saw the gap and her face was in shock, "Zander whoa boy whoa!", she commanded the mutt. Zander looked back at her and back forward as he gained speed and ushered his team forward as they jerked ahead.  
The gap was coming close and fast. "Zander we need to slow down, we're not going to make it you fool!", Blizzard yelled at him.  
"Shut up! We're going to make it, we just need a little", he looked at the other side and saw one of the team dogs struggling to keep with his feet, "A little detour", he smirked.  
He looked at the Husky on the other side and nipped at his paws, causing him to trip over his feet and causing the team to collapse.  
Zander ran his team through the gap and smiled.  
Harley stood to his feet and his face was bloody red, "Zander!", he shouted.  
"Hah!", Zander sad with triumph. Dakota looked back and shook her head, "Zander. I saw that you crazy fool", she told the dog. The team chuckled and Zander's face turned red, "Whatever, she only said that because she only saw them fall. Come on, we have a finish line to go through". On a rocky cliff, a mile marker shot a flat into the air.

"It's the three-mile marker! "Three-Mile marker everyone!", an announcer shouted. Everyone in the town hustled towards the barriers anxiously watching for whoever crosses the finish line. The crowds were bustling and chatting about who the winner could be, and slipping through the crowds was a muscular, tall, fluffy, Northern Inuit dog, and sitting on her back was a plump ginger Norwegian Forest Cat.

"Why are we out here Silver? Unless we get something from the butcher, I would like to go back home and watch some television", he stated.

Silver rolled her eyes, "Come on now Cody, being out the house isn't too bad for us, and besides Nia said we could explore the place", she said.

"Whatever". 

Silver continued on through the crowd and found a nice spot to sit and watch. Her ears perked up cautiously as she heard the barks and howls of the dogs coming up.

"They're coming!", a young boy yelled.

And he was right, the dogs came dashing the snow as the lead dog sprinted towards the finish line. Silver's brown eyes sparkled as she saw the dog run. "Who is that?".

"That's Zander", said a voice from behind her. 

Silver and Cody jumped in surprise as they saw an old Newfoundland standing behind them, "He's the sled-dog champion in this whole town. Not one team has ever beat them, and not even a team was close to beating them", he stated. Silver blinked and watched as Zander and his team were charging closer. Silver looked in awe as she watched this muscular, stunning, and majestic dog dash. "Woah". Her ears began to twitch when she heard a little voice yell, "My scarf!", Silver looked over and saw a little boy trying to reach for his scarf. Her heart was pounding fast, as Zander and his team flew by her. Cody looked at her and his eyes were widened, 'Don't you even think about it!", he told her. Silver stood up and dashed onto the field. Her paws thundered onto the snow as her fur was flying through the wind, she saw the sled and gained speed as she was beside them now. Dakota looked in front of her and turned in shock looking at Silver, her mouth was open slightly like she was about to say something, but before she could, Silver was gone. She was near the wheel dogs, then the team dogs, then the swing dogs, and now she finally made it to the front. Silver was hardly panting and she looked beside her and saw the leader. His face was in shock but quickly turned to anger, "What are you doing you crazy fool!", he yelled.


End file.
